


Драбблы с 1-s D.Gray-Man

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по заявкам. Разные персонажи, разные жанры - от стёба до ангста</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы с 1-s D.Gray-Man

**К12-108. Чёрный Орден. Сикрет Санта, предложенный Комуи. Лави боится получить книгу, Канда наплевал на затею, но ему все равно подарили, Миранда чуть не подарила кому-то не тому и т.д.**

Ранним утром двадцать пятого декабря экзорцистка Чёрного Ордена Линали Ли сидела у себя на кровати и горько рыдала, пряча в ладонях заплаканное лицо.  
Сторонний наблюдатель* сказал бы, что эта отчаянная поза в исполнении Линали смотрелась просто прелестно, но Линали это интересовало мало.  
Во-первых, природа наградила её типом внешности, обладая которым, девушка может позволить себе почти не задумываться о том, как выглядит. А во-вторых, в позе был глубоко практический смысл. Как только рыдания Линали становились глуше, она робко отводила пальцы от глаз и тут же, вздрогнув, заливалась слезами опять.  
Половину её кровати занимала груда свёртков, среди которых даже самый невнимательный взгляд мог выделить двенадцать коробочек с конфетами, пятнадцать плюшевых животных разных видов и неисчислимое количество лент для волос всех цветов радуги.  
На этом пёстром фоне странно выделялся скромный свёрток с парой свежесвязанных шерстяных носков в клетку. Носки были немножко разного размера, но ни один из них не подошёл бы Линали даже поверх Чёрного сапога.  
Этот подарок нравился ей больше всего, он выглядел как-то безопасно.  
Там, где любая её ровесница увидела бы просто кучку вредных сладостей, Линали Ли видела руины Орденского здания, освещённые весёлым химическим пламенем.  
Вместо плюшевых медведей Линали видела сомкнутые ряды Комуринов, плечом к плечу шагающих по этим руинам. Уши её слышали бульканье смертоносных зелий, доспевающих в ретортах, и сердце её так и рвалось.  
Тремя десятками равнодушных стеклянных глаз на Линали смотрела катастрофа.  
\- Линали, - позвали из-за двери. – Милая, с Рождеством! Ты проснулась?  
\- Иду, братик! – героическим усилием Линали изобразила на лице нечеловеческой ширины улыбку и в панике оглядела комнату.  
Двенадцать плюс пятнадцать и лаборантов без счёта. Две трети Ордена.  
И ремонт только что сделали.  
\- Милая!  
К шоколаду ещё можно было применить Аллена, но что делать с остальным?  
Выкинуть в окно-бойницу? Слишком долго, светло, и сквозняк выдаст.  
Отнести в лабораторию и облить кислотой? Запихать в библиотечный шкаф и запереть на ключ?  
\- Линали, у тебя всё в порядке? – в радостном голосе Комуи звякнула жуткая тревожная нота, и Линали почувствовала, что медлить больше нельзя.  
В рассеянности она вытерла глаза клетчатым носком (он определённо начинал ей нравиться) и решительно встала на ноги.  
Пора было перестать обманывать себя: в конце концов, в Ордене существовало только одно абсолютно надёжное место.  
Линали знала, где оно находится, с детства.

*____________________________________________________________________________  
Фигура речи. Ещё не синхронизировался с Чистой силой самоубийца, который решился бы наблюдать сестру Комуи Ли, одетую в одну сорочку.

 

***  
\- Нет. Не может быть. Небо, я ведь не такой плохой человек. Ну, ветреный. Ну, допустим, чересчур легкомысленный. Увлекающийся. Чуточку страстный, да. Но ведь не плохой. Небо, за что?  
\- Ты ухлёстывающий за каждой юбкой безответственный головотяп, - проскрипел с кресла Панда. – К тому же ты головотяп, не сдавший мне выкладки по Средним векам….  
\- Па-анда!  
\- Не сдавший мне выкладки по Средним векам, которые задолжал ещё в ноябре. Но я всё равно не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к полному собранию сочинений лорда Дизраэли, над каковым ты сейчас стенаешь. Ты видишь здесь логическую связь?  
\- Книги, - сказал Лави. - Книги, книги. Книги. С шести лет я получаю книги на все праздники, включая Рождество, собственный день рождения и тридцатилетие престола. Любого престола. По-твоему, это справедливо?  
\- Мы же всё равно оставляем подарки, когда уходим, - пожал плечами Книгочей. – Какая тебе разница?  
Лави воинственно взмахнул первым томом, который держал в руках.  
\- Пять лет назад вождь племени Матуа преподнёс мне в праздник Больших Бананов каменную плиту с наскальной росписью…  
\- Там была очень интересная версия легенды о Потопе.  
\- Там была традиция дарить гостю ночь с любимой наложницей! В этом племени Матуа. В праздник Больших Бананов, - Лави уронил книгу, запустил руки в рыжую шевелюру и коротко взвыл. - Но вождь сказал, что слишком уважает мой путь летописца!  
Книги были прекрасные. Красные, как кирпичи, и такие же тяжёлые. И Дизраэли.  
Лави опять захотелось выть, но он сдержался, понимая, что в этом нет никакого смысла.  
\- В ходе лотереи твоё имя досталось инспектору Линку. Вообще-то на лотерею все наплевали, но Говард Линк есть Говард Линк.  
\- И что? Его религия предписывает дарить людям всякую гадость?  
\- Ты слишком мало читал учебников по этикету, - Панда поднял сухой палец к потолку. – Ибо сказано: «Книга – лучший подарок».  
\- Меня скоро начнёт тошнить от одного этого слова…  
Панда вяло перелистал верхний том.  
\- Если ты не перестанешь ныть, я расскажу тебе всё о подушечках для иголок, которые я знал, Лави. Почему-то каждый идиот считает запредельно остроумным подарить мне подушечку для иголок, - он обменялся строгими взглядами с портретом лорда Биконсфилда на форзаце. - Или напёрсток. Не нравится - отдай кому-нибудь ещё.  
\- Кому? Бога ради, Панда, кому в Рождество можно подсунуть семитомник Дизраэли?  
\- Кому-нибудь, у кого мало книг! - рявкнул Панда. – Или кому-нибудь, над кем ты забыл подшутить в Хэллоуин. Или кого не жалко. Мне-то что…  
Не глядя Книгочей бросил книгу в общую стопку – та приземлилась точно на вершину книжного холма, край-в-край с товаркой - и отвернулся к окну с видом, явственно говорящим, что любому, кто заведёт с Пандой речь о рождественских подарках, светит сдача выкладок по Средневековью начиная аж от самого Дня благодарения.

***  
Так уж вышло, что почти единственным человеком во всём Ордене, получившим истинное удовольствие от своих подарков, этим рождественским утром стал Аллен Уолкер.  
Его подарки вообще не помещались в комнату - даже после того, как от них была придирчиво отделено всё съедобное. В полной мере Аллена мог понять только человек, как и он, родившийся в ночь на Сочельник и при этом работающий в большом, дружном коллективе.  
Только такой человек, идя по коридору в столовую на завтрак, видит улыбки даже на заспанных лицах хмурых лаборантов и хмурых лицах заспанных искателей, ещё продирающих глаза после встречи Рождества. Только такому человеку они с радостным криком «С днём рождения-и-с-новым-годом-всегда-будь-нутыпонял!» отдают все ценности, которые у них есть при себе.  
Если при себе у них нет совсем уж никаких ценностей, они с топотом устремляются в комнату и после недолгих раскопок выносят оттуда, например, охотничью шапку.  
Или телескоп.  
Правда, телескоп нуждается в лёгком ремонте, - но ведь совсем же в лёгком. Зато фирма старинная. Зингер.  
Телескоп вместе с набором труб занимал где-то треть комнаты. Он Аллена добил.  
\- Лучше бы деньгами, - хмуро констатировала тёмная сторона Аленовой души. – Или хотя бы всё - жратвой…  
Светлая сторона Алленовой души смотрела на тёмную с неодобрением. Аллен с нежностью думал обо всех хороших, достойных людях, с которыми свела его судьба.  
Что не отменяло главной проблемы: оставь он при себе все их подарки, спать ему придётся даже не на полу, а в шкафу.  
\- Врагу не пожелаешь, - бурчал тёмный голос, звучавший в сердце Аллена глухо, но отчётливо. – То есть врагу, конечно, пожелаешь. Но блин. Враги тоже не дураки.  
Где-то на задворках сознания забрезжила постыдная мысль проиграть подарки кому-нибудь в карты, но тут же и померкла. Не с Крори же садиться.  
\- Люди хотели сделать тебе приятное, - Светлая сторона довольно чувствительно пихнула Тёмную локтем. – Ты посмотри, какие ништяки. А ведь кому-то вообще ничего не подарят. Если бы тебе ничего не подарили, как бы ты себя чувствовал?  
Аллен вдруг поднял голову и резко выпрямился. Отблеск идеи зажёгся в его серых добрых глазах.  
Глубоко внутри его богатого внутреннего мира тёмная и светлая стороны Аллена неохотно пожали друг другу руки. 

***  
Вернувшись с Поздней Вечерней тренировки*, экзорцист Ордена Канда Ю пробыл у себя в комнате не больше двух минут.  
\- Что это, - сказал он, возникая на пороге у Нойза Мари и яростно прищуриваясь. Вопросительная интонация получилась у него паршиво. – Что это, я спрашиваю. В моей комнате.  
Не выходило всё равно. Для вопроса в его голосе слишком явственно звучали стиснутые кулаки. В пальцах вытянутой руки Канда держал за ухо какого-то плюшевого бедолагу.  
\- Сикрет Санта, - ответил проницательный Мари. Ему не нужно было видеть происходящее, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь. – Такая игра. Ты даришь кому-то подарок, но этот кто-то не должен знать, что это ты. Он тоже дарит кому-то, и так по цепочке. Весь Орден неделю уже играет…  
\- Какого ты-то меня не предупредил?  
\- Вообще-то, - пожал плечами Мари, - это и должно было стать твоим подарком. Я так понял.  
\- Сюрприз, значит, - яростный пришур Канды стал ещё уже. – Ясно.  
На этот раз в голосе Канды звучал уже свист Мугена. Впрочем, Мари не впечатлился.  
\- Комуи сказал, что для тебя лучшим подарком будет, если ты вообще не будешь участвовать в Сикрет Санте. И ни слова про неё не услышишь.  
Канда осёкся. Над этим надлежало поразмыслить. В этом было что-то здравое.  
\- Но, видимо, что-то пошло не так, - вздохнул Мари.  
Как человек, некоторым образом рождённый и выросший в Чёрном ордене, Канда знал, что после этой фразы принято или убивать, или менять тему. К тому же, перестав яростно щуриться, он сразу же рассмотрел, что в руках его давний боевой товарищ держит не что-нибудь, а женские чулки с бантами.  
Женские чулки в каком-то смысле были хуже плюшевых медведей. Канда представил себя на месте Мари и почувствовал слабый укол вины.  
\- Тоже фигню подсунули, - понимающе сказал он и подойдя, дёрнул чулок за пятку.  
На ощупь чулок оказался неприятно-шелковистым. По шву вилась вышивка из двух переплетённых букв «Л», которые можно было принять за «М» только с большим трудом.  
\- Не фигню, - вдруг сказал Мари каким-то странным голосом и аккуратно поправил пятку. – Полезная вещь. Дорогая…  
Канда снова почувствовал укол - на этот раз подозрения. Такие подозрения истинному самураю надлежит затаптывать подошвой своей гэта в зародыше.  
Такие жуткие картины любому человеку следует выкидывать из головы, если он не хочет, чтобы они являлись ему до конца жизни в тёмных углах.  
\- В них мелочь хранить можно, - закончил Мари с той же странной мечтательностью.  
Жуткие картины чуть отступили, но легче почти не стало.  
\- Девицы перепутали, - уверенно хмыкнул Канда и снова дёрнул чулок. – Лотто наверняка. Завтра на нытьё изойдёт вся.  
Вдруг Мари отобрал у Канды чулок и аккуратно убрал его в карман формы.  
\- А иди-ка ты, - сказал он тем же стылым голосом и зачем-то накрыл карман ладонью. – Иди, иди. Тоже мне...  
Канда посмотрел товарищу в глаза, развернулся и молча вышел из комнаты. 

*__________________________________________  
Следует сразу за Просто Вечерней тренировкой, которая, в свою очередь, идёт за Тренировкой Через Час После Ужина.  
Если бы вы так тренировались, вам бы тоже было некогда бегать в свою комнату в течение дня.

Глубоко ночью Тимоти Хёрст, самый младший экзорцист Чёрного ордена, проснулся от звука глухих ударов где-то за окном.  
\- Тсукикаа-ами, - позвал он негромко. – Активация!  
Тсукиками немедленно активировался. К своим обязанностям он относился очень серьёзно. Он искренне считал, что лучшей няньки для трудного подростка, чем сам же этот подросток, но уже взрослый, быть не может, и опекал хозяина как мог.  
\- Что там, Тсукиками? – прошептал Тимоти, показывая на окно.  
Тсукиками подплыл к бойнице, усилил собственное бледно-зелёное свечение и высунул голову наружу.  
\- По-моему, - сказал он. – Из окна Канды Ю кидают книги и плюшевых медведей. Хотя на счёт того, что это именно медведи, я могу ошибаться.  
\- Вот уродище, - возмутился Тимоти. – Они ж денег стоят!  
Как любой человек, сделавший более или менее удачную карьеру вора и авантюриста, юный Тимоти трепетно относился к чужому материальному благополучию.  
Тсукиками неопределённо повёл светящимся подбородком. Будучи по природе своей Чистой Силой, он слабо разбирался в деньгах.  
\- Надо ложиться, - сказал Тсукиками, закрывая окно, чтобы ребёнка не продуло. – До рассвета ещё есть время, так что спи. Кто знает, что будет утром.  
Третий том сочинений лорда Дизраэли пролетел за окном в порыве метели, красиво взмахнув страницами.  
На верхнем этаже Канда Ю размышлял, как пропихнуть в окно телескоп, хмуро разглядывая бело-розовые блики на его лакированных поверхностях. Кроме иллюзорного лотоса в банке, в комнате не было других источников света, а лотос ничего не освещал – зато сам по себе мерцал странным сиянием, призрачным и уютным.

Тсукиками был прав – время до восхода ещё было.  
Его оставалось не так много, но оно всё ещё было.

 

**На заявку: К12-5. Аллен. Завязнуть в собственном безумии и одиночестве.**

***  
Хэй-хоу, дамы и господа,  
Хэй-хоу, сегодня на арене Аллен Уолкер, единственный в мире клоун-невидимка.  
Он, можно сказать, образцовый путешественник. Деньги уложены на дно ботинка, шрам заклеен свежим пластырем, призраки надёжно упрятаны внутри, свежий билет похрустывает в кармане клетчатых штанов.  
Аллен всегда покупает билет. Даже если на него приходится тратить последние деньги, а потом до самой конечной давиться слюной, когда работяги в синих комбинезонах разворачивают свои ленчи – упоительно пахнущую дешёвую колбасу и куски сладкого хлеба в промасленной бумаге.  
Дело, разумеется, не в особом уважении к железнодорожным правилам и не в гордости, которая не позволяет людям перебегать из тамбура в тамбур и прятаться от кондукторов в уборных.  
В первые дни Аллен наоборот старался ездить «на шару», чтобы лишний раз не светиться в кассах, но после двух довольно-таки неприятных историй понял: лучший способ остаться незамеченным – передвигаться в толпе.  
Бродягой может быть тот, кому нечего скрывать. Если ты беглец – ты просто обязан выглядеть прилично. 

\- Эй, парень. Вставай давай, ага? Нашёл будуар, м-мать…  
Аллен моргает раз, моргает другой, но ресницы не хотят разлепляться, хоть ты тресни.  
Наверное, вчера ему в глаза как-нибудь нечаянно попал клей для парика.  
Наверное, вчера он здорово устал на миссии.  
Отстаньте, инспектор, бормочет он, пытаясь перевернуться на другой бок, заслониться от бесцеремонно тормошащей его руки, пожалуйста, ещё полчаса. Джерри оставит мне завтрак, инспектор…  
\- Тебе, тебе говорю, ага, - мутное синее пятно перед глазами плотнеет, заслоняет свет. – Инспектора ему! Хватит и констебля. Давай-давай, раздупляйся.  
Аллен распахивает глаза и не успевает даже испугаться, хотя спать на вокзале – это плохо.  
Однако если уж ты заснул где не следовало, а потом ухитрился проснуться - пугаться поздно.  
Надо радоваться.  
Хуже быть не может, чем заснуть там, где люди ходят туда и сюда, уезжают и приезжают, разные люди, не только люди, совсем не люди ходят тут, и везде, они везде…  
\- Ай хорошо гульнул вчера, - прищёлкивает языком полицейский, снова встряхивая его за плечо. – Ай, молодец. Пацан ешё, а ни стыда, ни совести. Кругом дамы, ребятишки… Стыдоба, ага?  
\- Ага, сэр, - выдавливает из себя Аллен. Реальность снова становится плотной, синее с искрами пятно, как ему и положено, сгущается в мундир уличного «бобби».  
Аллен бросает взгляд на часы – без четверти семь, а поезд приходит в семь сорок. Это ему повезло. С остолопом этим в форме тоже повезло.  
\- Из Йорка, небось?  
Аллен неопределённо мотает головой – не соглашаясь, не отрицая, стряхивая остатки сна. Ноздри щекочет запах кофе и жареного теста, в уши вливается привычный вокзальный рокот. Где-то внизу тягуче, переливчато играет шарманка.  
\- Да вижу, что из Йорка. У вас там все долбанутые. Так уж ведётся, ага.  
Полицейский подкручивает пальцем усы, очень довольный своей проницательностью. Аллен рассеянно улыбается, распрямляя затёкшую спину. Наверняка у него там сейчас британский герб в зеркальном отражении – перепечатался со скамейной спинки, пока Аллен спал.  
\- Что лыбишься-то? – снова раздражается полицейский, и Аллен чувствует, что от него самого неслабо шибает сидром. - В участок ведь сведу. За нарушение, значится, благопристойности в публичном месте и всё такое.  
Аллен машинально кивает снова.  
Аллен слушает шарманку: раз-два-три, раз-дватри, раз-дватри, раз-два.  
Аллен наблюдает, как возле лотка с вафлями пухлый серьёзный очкарик в матросском костюме теребит за рукав даму в чёрном.  
Раз – дватри, раз-два, в руках у вафельщика – половник, в половнике джем, наверное, вишнёвый. Раз-два, на даме траур, а очкарику лет шесть.  
У него белокурые кудряшки, у него на груди - большой белый бант. А цепи – они тёмные, как чугун, и кажется, что тянутся прямо из банта.  
Раз-два-три, раз-дватри, раз-дватри, раз-два.  
\- За нарушение приличности в нетрезвом виде, - перечисляет полицейский, - за нетрезвый вид в приличном…

Бежать – это просто, особенно когда ты Аллен Уолкер, чудо-клоун, и оглядываться в этом побеге не приходится, глаза нужны тебе совсем для другого.  
Чистая сила предупредит, если акума рядом, а проклятый глаз покажет их раньше, чем они успеют заметить тебя.  
Тёмная память отзовётся тоскливой, тягучей тошнотой, когда Апокриф подбирается слишком близко – в такие дни Аллен бросает всё и срывается с места, а ещё в такие дни он очень много улыбается и совсем не хочет есть, такие вот дела.  
Аллен балансирует между двумя пропастями как гимнаст на канате – без страховки, разумеется, без страховки, потому что каждая страховка в любой момент может превратиться в привязь или даже в цепь, спросите хоть у кого.  
Так что - хэй-хоу, дамы и господа, сегодня с вами Аллен Уолкер и его круглосуточная пантомима с трюками и акробатикой.  
Сегодня с вами Аллен Уолкер, человек, который путешествует по миру, не закрывая глаз. 

Раз-два-три-раздва.  
Грязный кокон - склонённая голова, руки в кандалах, – плывёт у мальчишки над плечом, точно самый мерзкий воздушный шарик на свете.  
\- Эй, куда уставился? – полицейский щёлкает пальцами у Аллена перед носом и почти с восхищением констатирует:  
– Во набебенился-то вчера. Глаза в разные стороны смотрят…  
Медленно, медленно (раздва-три, раз-два) мальчишка поворачивает круглую физиономию - и мёртвое слепое лицо, брезжащее над ним, поворачивается тоже. В оплывшую глазницу вплавился металлический ободок: кажется, при жизни хозяин носил пенсне. На гладком черепе лежат жидкие, как у несвежего утопленника, пряди цвета гниющей соломы.  
Когда-то они вились, это заметно до сих пор.  
\- За спиной, - произносит Аллен одними губами и тычет пальцем, показывая, где.  
\- Слышь, козёл, - говорит на это полицейский.  
Слышь, говорит он, ты, шут гороховый. Ага.  
А потом полицейский смотрит туда, куда показывает Аллен, и говорит:  
\- А-а-ааа!  
Потому что все в таких случаях говорят «Ааааа», и на «Чё?» хватает только самых стойких.  
И вдруг полицейский изо всех сил толкает Аллена в грудь, и пригнувшись, быстро-быстро семенит к выходу из вокзала. Он придерживает каску и петляет, как заяц, но он не бежит.  
Это не от храбрости, догадывается Аллен; бобби просто боится, что все остальные увидят и побегут тоже, и в суматохе ему не удастся уйти. Ага.  
Раздва-три раз-два, заходится внизу шарманка; раз-два, три-раз-два, пульсирует, наливаясь горячей тяжестью, левая рука Аллена. Там, у лотка, роли поменялись: уже дама в чёрном дёргает за рукав мальчишку, а тот застыл, приоткрыв рот и выпучив глаза – пустые, бездумные глаза, горящие голодом и злобой.  
Там, у лотка, тварь встаёт на носочки новых ботинок, которые совсем недавно кто-то (может быть, папа) купил мальчику. И крутит головой мальчика, как гончая, почуявшая добычу. Снимает бессмысленные очки.  
Р-раз-дватри, раз – уровень раз, уровень первый, глупый акума, слышу звон, не знаю, где он.  
Первый уровень – на счёт раз; на один коготь Джокера, стоит только позвать.  
Какая-то часть Аллена хочет этого больше всего на свете - но вместо этого он сидит смирно и повторяет одними губами: раз-два-три.  
Отвернись, забудь, как видеть, раздва-три, прости меня, раз-два, раз: безумный воздушный шар качается в воздухе, будто под ветром, чёрная пасть разинута в беззвучном крике.  
Что тебе стоит отвернуться.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты отвернулся.  
Я хочу.  
Раз-два, раз-два-три.  
\- Да шевелитесь вы! – истошно кричит траурная дама, и перепуганный торговец суёт ей целую стопку горячих, капающих джемом вафель на бумажной тарелке, - а она дрожащими руками тычет её чуть ли не в нос мальчишке: на, на, ты же просил.  
Ты же просил, ну вот, подуй, ради бога, да что с ним такое, ну ешь свои вафли, видишь, как ты любишь, только пожалуйста, не нужно так страшно…  
Раз-два-три, раз-два, в последний раз отзывается внутри Аллена.  
Медленно, как проржавевший комурин, тварь в облике ребёнка поднимает руку, запихивает в рот сразу две вафли и размеренно, с хрустом начинает жевать  
(раз-два-три, не пропустите, только а нашем цирке – демоны, которых можно отвлечь вафлями, бедный вафельщик, такая реклама, а никто не видит)  
Акума жрёт жадно, не вытирая стекающий на грудь джем, набивая рот всё новыми кусками горячего теста, крошки падают на пол, дама в ужасе прижала руки к груди. Акума жрёт так, словно, о господи, и вправду рассчитывает утолить этим голод – и тогда, подхватив сумку, Аллен Уолкер встаёт и идёт спускаться на перрон.  
Не бежит, ага. 

***  
Спустя двадцать минут он – целый, живой, сна ни в одном глазу – сидит у окна поезда и думает о том, что, пожалуй, у него неплохо получается.  
Он улыбается соседке – полноватой старушке с ясными фиалковыми глазами. Старушка называет его сударем, и угощает карамельками, и почему-то кажется похожей на поседевшую Миранду, так что Аллен улыбается ей особенно приветливо.  
Аллен думает: это могло бы стать выходом.  
Собственная тайная война, ага.  
Тысячелетний Граф ясно дал понять, что не остановится, пока не заполучит Четырнадцатого. А разве не дать Графу то, что нужно ему больше всего - не достойная цель для экзорциста Чёрного Ордена? Разве не достойная цель – унести своё проклятие в себе, как уносят от людей заразу, сделать так, чтобы больше от неё никто не пострадал?  
Так что это и в самом деле неплохое решение, то есть имеется в виду долгое-долгое путешествие. Ни в коем случае не бегство.  
В крайнем случае, организованное отступление.  
Гастроли.  
Представим себе, что он будет путешествовать из города в город, избегая больших трупп, снимаясь с места каждый раз, как только почувствует особое, не пахнущее ничем дыхание за спиной.  
Будет каждый день выходить на сцену, видеть смеющихся детей и нарядных взрослых, жонглировать булавами и петь весёлые песенки - благо на отсутствие слуха жаловаться не приходится. А если среди детишек попадутся такие, у которых цепи в груди - что ж, у него будет способ заставить их  
(есть вафли)  
уйти, ведь со временем он выучит много песенок. Нет, разумеется, разумеется, не все – но, по крайней мере, их будет достаточно, чтобы сохранить Аллену Уолкеру жизнь и позволить ему двигаться дальше.  
Он будет каждое утро прилежно накладывать грим в общей уборной, соблюдая очередь. Никто ведь не знает, что уборная ему на фиг не впёрлась, и перед выступлениями Аллен красится вслепую, глядя в совсем чужое лицо, улыбающееся ему из-за стекла.  
Ну что ж, значит, он будет накладывать маску Маны на лицо его брата, пока рано или поздно ему не станет плевать на то, что там отражается в зеркале.  
Главное в нашем деле – не останавливаться, ведь так?  
Он и не собирался.  
Разумеется, рано или поздно его физиономия, даже скрытая гримом, примелькается в портовых городах. Тогда он переберётся вглубь страны, а может быть, и в другое государство - ведь жизнь слишком печальна, а клоуны нужны везде. Особенно (не забываем!) умеющие отжаться от пола три тысячи раз на пальцах одной руки.  
Запах цирка, который два месяца назад ударил ему в нос не хуже кулака - опилки, и пот, и дешёвая пудра, острая вонь звериных клеток пополам с ароматом пончиков – способен отбивать нюх ищейкам. Запах цирка был запахом тоски и страха - но и запахом Маны он был тоже, так что Аллену нужно только подождать, пока этот запах пропитает его целиком, сделает неуловимым.

А потом он заведёт собаку.

\- Вы плачете? Сударь, почему вы плачете? Вам дурно?

 

**На заявку К9-89. Нэа. 30 сребреников Иуды.**

Даже сейчас Нэа не выглядит ни жалким, ни загнанным. Он выглядит как человек, который долго бежал, а потом долго дрался. Как человек, в мокром пальто и грязных ботинках стоящий в переулке под дождём. Как человек, вытянувший перед собой руку со сложенными в защитной мудре пальцами.  
Но только и всего.  
\- Ты не устал, братик? – заботливо спрашивает Граф.  
Теперь их с Четырнадцатым разделяет не больше фута, и Граф с удовольствием слушает его прерывистое дыхание.  
– Тяжело тебе быть Иудой, братик?  
Нэа улыбается, его улыбка, такая ехидная и тонкая, без переднего зуба кажется тёмной и хищной, как у разбойника. Стекая с его волос, вода окрашивается мутно-розовым.  
\- Ну и самомнение у тебя, - глухо откликается он. – Прелесть просто.  
\- Что ты, я не путаю себя с Назаретянином, брат. Хочешь зонтик? Ты весь мокрый. Я говорю, что ты Иуда. Сам посуди, ты апостол, он апостол, ты предатель, он предатель, возьми зонтик, серьёзно тебе говорю, простудишься.  
Графу нравится иметь дело с людьми, - но с родственниками в этом отношении много удобнее: даже Иуда в конце концов мог позволить себе выйти из игры когда захотел. Истинно любящий не свободен, а жалкая любовь, дающая жизнь людям, - ничто по сравнению с той, что связывает семью Ноя.  
Впрочем, думает Граф, если бы Нэа догадался повеситься, он существенно облегчил бы себе жизнь.  
\- Плохое сравнение. Неточное.  
Тысячелетний даже крякает от удовольствия: он так соскучился по разговорам с братом.  
\- В чём же неточность?  
\- Я бы не вернул сребреники, конечно!  
За миг до того, как Граф атакует, Нэа успевает отшатнуться, и сокрушительный удар проходит по касательной. Однако его хватает, чтобы отшвырнуть Музыканта к противоположной стене. Последние годы не прошли для даром – силы Четырнадцатого на исходе.  
Графу так приятно знать, что Нэа понимает это не хуже.  
\- До чего тебя довела жизнь бродяги, - Граф качает головой. – Мы это скоро исправим. Подумать только, ты разучился бросаться деньгами!  
Нэа сплёвывает кровь себе под ноги и поднимает на Первого апостола смеющиеся глаза – яркие, как луна, безо всякой там страдальческой мути.  
\- Я просто знаю, за что их отдать. Мои сребреники…  
Его щербатая улыбка кажется совсем детской, мальчишеской – это из-за того, что нет переднего зуба. 

Даже сейчас Нэа не выглядит ни жалким, ни загнанным.  
Загнанным выглядит Граф.

**На заявку Т7-39. Кросс|Мария. Она - оперная дива, он - ее ухажер. "Ну, как вам спектакль?" - "Хм, весьма занятно, особенно когда мальчишка, которого пырнули кинжалом в живот, затянул арию на десять минут. " - "Генерал!" - " Уж простите, милая, издержки профессии".**

\- Как вам понравился спектакль? - накрашенные ресницы распахиваются, как крылья бабочки, и тут же опускаются вновь. Примадонна отворачивается к зеркалу, принимается поправлять грим.  
За две с лишним недели он так и не определился насчёт этой женщины. Мария то ли слишком глупа, чтобы прикинуться хоть немного умнее, то ли умна достаточно, чтобы стремиться выглядеть дурочкой.  
Всё дело в голосе, думает он.  
Любая банальщина, когда её произносят таким голосом, звучит как откровение.  
Кросс щёлкает зажигалкой. По комнате сквозняком проходится неодобрительный шепоток: дымить здесь не позволяет себе даже директор Гранд-Опера. Мария не переносит курильщиков, это известно всем, допущенным в её гримёрку.  
\- Занятно. Особенно мальчишка. Ему вспороли живот, а он затянул арию на десять минут. Я почти плакал, поверьте.  
\- Генерал! – вторая прима кокетливо ударяет его сложенным веером по руке.  
Прелестное белокурое дитя, такой не Амнерис петь, а пастушку какую-нибудь.  
\- Уж простите, милая. Издержки профессии, - отвечая, Кросс обращается только к Марии, и Мария думает, что нет, что это переходит уже всякие границы.  
…Почти за две недели – подумать только! - она так и не определилась насчёт этого кошмарного человека, чьё имя так забавно смотрелось бы рядом с её собственным на афише. Возможно, это не его личная манера соблазнять; возможно, он действительно задался целью вывести её из себя.  
Всё дело в голосе, думает она.  
Любая дерзость, произнесённая этим человеком, звучит как предложение отправиться с ним в постель. Как предложение отправиться с ним куда угодно.  
\- Вы профессиональный головорез? - мягко спрашивает она, проводя напудренной пуховкой по лицу.  
\- Всего лишь учёный.  
Кросс пожимает плечами и принимается оглядываться так внимательно, как оглядываются только люди, которые, закурив, вдруг не обнаруживают рядом пепельницы.  
\- И солдат.  
Свита примадонны так послушно и дружно принимается хихикать – ну конечно, где тупому солдафону оценить настоящее искусство – что Кросс чувствует мимолётное сожаление. С первой минуты он выбрал Марию, и дело не в Чистой силе. Не только в ней. С первой минуты он выбрал её для себя.  
Но поначалу с этой избалованной куклой придётся сложновато.  
\- Мариан, рядом с Вами стоит ваза, - не оборачиваясь, говорит Мария, и один из франтов тут же перестаёт хихикать, по-петушиному выпячивает грудь: наверное, он и подарил эти цветы. – Почему бы Вам не стряхивать пепел туда?  
Голос Марии, даже усталый и раздражённый, течёт мёдом и позванивает серебром. Говорят, в старину серебром гоняли вампиров и прочую нечисть.  
…Нет, пожалуй, не так сложно, как кажется на первый взгляд.

 

**На заявку К7-46. Лави. "Когда сгорели дома..."**

Ему десять, и он сидит на дощатых нарах рядом с Дедом. В укрытии жарко и душно. Не так, конечно, как наверху, но с играющих в карты офицеров пот льёт градом, и даже абсолютно жаропрочный Панда время от времени беззвучно отдувается и вытирает лоб.  
А его колотит так, как не колотило и тогда, когда год назад в Исландии они опоздали на паром, и пришлось целую ночь ждать следующего на пустом заснеженном берегу.  
Он в который раз пытается отпить из кружки, но зубы стукаются о жестяной край, и тепловатый чай проливается на рубашку, заставляя грязь расплываться неаккуратными пятнами.  
Впрочем, рубашке уже ничего не поможет – разве что грязь начнёт сама от нее отваливаться, как штукатурка от старого дома. Здесь, думает он, ничего уже ничему не поможет.  
\- Как закончишь издеваться над питьём, начинай запись, - говорит Книгочей.  
\- Дед, там были люди, когда они го... сгорели, - шепчет он. - Когда дома горели, там ещё оставались живые люди. Я видел.  
Его работа – запоминать, но вот беда, он совершенно не уверен, что сегодняшний день следует оставить в истории. Возможно, забыть о нём навсегда - самое лучшее, что можно сделать.  
\- Дед!  
...это называется «коллатерал лоссез», сопутствующие потери среди мирного населения. Ничего необычного: так бывает во время каждой войны. В конце концов, их даже пытались эвакуировать.  
\- Старина, не моё, конечно, дело, - один из офицеров (Эрик Маннгейм, двадцать девять лет, лейтенант, двое детей, услужливо всплывает в памяти) складывает карты тощей стопкой на колене.  
\- Старина, я очень извиняюсь, но, может, дадите ему передохнуть? Совсем ведь не в себе, видно.  
\- Ты действительно не можешь сегодня работать? – в сухом, как здешний воздух, голосе Книгочея нет ни грамма раздражения.  
Он очень отчётливо понимает, что, получив утвердительный ответ, Панда действительно ничуть не рассердится. Панда просто встанет и уйдёт.  
Панда умеет многое, но, пожалуй, уходить он умеет лучше всего.  
\- Могу я всё! – ученик Книжника прожигает добросердечного лейтенанта ненавидящим взглядом, тот всё равно не заметит – а заметит, так сам же сказал «не в себе». Не страшно.  
\- Тогда в чём же дело?  
\- Я... я не знаю, с чего начать, - он брякает первое, что приходит в голову, и улыбается: это всегда помогало.  
\- А, старый добрый гуманитарный запор, - Панда посмеивается, - болезнь первой строчки. Бывает. Так, значит, и пиши: «Когда сгорели дома...»  
Точно загипнотизированный этими ровными интонациями, он послушно отставляет кружку, берёт перо и окунает его в чернильницу-непроливайку. Спустя секунду по листу расползается клякса: рука прыгает, пёрышко, раньше притворявшееся таким лёгким, весит, кажется, фунтов пятнадцать.  
Он абсолютно уверен, что умрёт на месте, как только допишет третье слово, - но, разумеется, не умирает. Более того, - открытая конструкция зияет, как дыра в штанине, и совершенно машинально он заканчивает предложение.  
Просто чтобы не бросать.  
Поразмыслив и пару раз прикусив кончик пера, он прибавляет к первому предложению второе.  
И ещё одно.  
И ещё.

 

**На заявку "Граф, Нои. AU. (Все, кроме Графа не старше 5 лет) Граф воспитатель в детском саду. " А где Аллен?" H!**

\- Добрый вечер, Адам Яковлевич слушает. С кем имею честь? Ма…кто? Простите, дети шумят. Ах, папа Аллена… Ну здравствуйте, папа Аллена. Рад познакомиться. А чего ж не подошли в пятницу? Работа? Жаль, очень жаль…  
Нет, пока ещё ничего серьёзного не натворил. Подчёркиваю - «пока».  
Что-что? А вот я вам сейчас зачитаю, какой он «тихий и добрый». У меня все подвиги записаны, не сомневайтесь. И это только за неделю, учтите!  
Итак, понедельник, Уолкер А. «От обеда до полдника играл с Тики Микком…» Дослушайте, прежде чем перебивать, папа Аллена, сразу поймёте, что тут особенного. Итак: играл с Тики Микком в покер. На раздевание. Нет, вещи мы, конечно, сразу же вернули, но сам факт! Я не говорю уж о том, что азартные игры – это язва, с которой мы боремся, но оставить товарища в одних трусах, можно сказать, унизить … Где он этого нахватался, хотелось бы знать.  
Кто, малыш Тики? Конечно, расстроился, а вы как думали? Вот, пожалуйста: «Лягал воспитателя (3 р.) Съел всех рыбок в аквариуме. Заявил, что сделал это в знак протеста, так как ему не дали отыграться». Слова-то какие выучил. Видите, до чего ваш сын детей доводит?  
Идём дальше. Вторник. «Во время тихого часа был вымазан зубной пастой, также не смог найти штаны и сандалики (примеч.: позже обнаруж. за шкафом). Вместо того чтобы спокойно позвать воспитателя, завернулся в простыню, отобрал пасту и погнался за Джасдеро и Девито в таком виде через всю спальню. На вопрос нянечки ответил, что он клоун, а близнецы первые начали.»  
Это вот что такое, а, папа Аллена? Нам, знаете ли, только клоунов не хватало. У нас тут и так каждый день цирк с конями.  
Ведь есть же, есть нормальные детские игры! В войну, в дочки-матери… Вот зря вы, между прочим. Аллен ваш вместо дразнилок лучше бы пример брал с Шерила Камелота. Серьёзный, умный ребёнок, хочет стать политтехнологом, - а ведь с удовольствием играет и в то, и в другое. И никаких, заметьте, комплексов!  
Нет, пожалуйста, пусть в казаки-разбойники, в прятки, в доктора, наконец. Но этот же…Конечно, лапонька, что такое? Папа Аллена, это я не вам. Умница моя, крошка-заинька, пять лет, а как подслушивает.  
Говоришь, играла с Алленом в доктора? И от чего же тебя ле…ах, это он был пациентом, оказывается. А ты – хирургом-психиатром. Ясно. Нет-нет, птичка, подробнее не надо, видишь, Адам Яковлевич разговаривает по телефону. Что ты, никто никого не выгоняет, Шерил пошутил. И положи конфету, это уже шестая. За два часа, прелесть.  
Вот родители, да? Насуют детям сладостей с собой и удивляются, что потом нормальную еду в них не впихнёшь. Каждый обед – интриги и расследования. Не успеют нянечки разложить,– где порция Род? Нету порции Род! Род свою котлету Аллену спихнула и сидит над чистой тарелкой, очень довольная.  
А это, знаете ли, уже к вам вопрос, господин Уолкер, куда в него влезает. Почему у вас ребёнок недокормлен. Третий раз талон на добавочное питание выписываем…  
Но идём дальше. Где тут у нас среда? Вот у нас среда. Вот она у нас всех где, та среда, до сих пор в себя прийти не можем.  
В том-то и дело, что на этот раз ни во что не играл! Какие уж тут игрушки, когда Вайзли теперь в садике боится появляться. Чудо ещё, что без сотрясения обошлось!  
Еле уговорили мамашу не забирать его из группы: всё-таки наша гордость, единственный бегло читает с трёх лет. Раз недоглядели, так он в директорском кабинете половину личных дел прочитал.  
А ваш хулиган ему - по голове. Да в лоб…  
Кого-кого хотел защитить? Это вам Аллен рассказал? Господин Уолкер, вот придёте к нам, я вам специально этого Канду из второй группы покажу. От него от самого коллектив защищать надо! Причём не только детей, но и воспитателей!  
Конечно, я признаю: Уайзли уж если прицепится, то… Ну, а он бы не слушал. Нежные все пошли очень.  
Ладно, по Канде с яслей колония для малолетних плачет, но ваш-то куда полез?  
А?  
Пардон. Ни минуты покоя не дадут.  
Ну что, Лулу, что там случилось такое страшное? Только словами, детка, словами, не надо в лицах! Я знаю, что ты любишь театральный кружок, но…  
Фиддлер напускал Майтре в пододеяльник тараканов, ой мама моя.  
Фиддлер, немедленно забери своих питомцев. Не всем общение с ними доставляет столько же счастья, сколько тебе! И прекрати показывать Лулу язык, это некрасиво.  
…Майтра, конечно, тоже хорош. Пришёл с утра, в одеяло завернулся и счастлив. На физкультуру и то в одеяле ходит! Естественно, товарищи пытаются развлечь его, как умеют… А ведь такие возможности у ребёнка, психолог рассказывал - чуть не плакал!  
Простите, заболтался. Крутишься целый день, не с кем словом перекинуться.  
Аллену не хватает внимания, господин Уолкер. Он творческий, он оригинальный, - я сам учительницу музыки валерьянкой отпаивал, когда ваш сын ей свою вариацию на «Собачий вальс» на ксилофоне сыграл! К нему нестандартный подход нужен.  
А Вы же всё указаниями пытаетесь, поучениями. В итоге чуть что – у ребёнка сразу глаза оловянные: «так папа сказал!». И бейся с ним, Адам Яковлевич, как хочешь. Сформировали, понимаешь, образ отца.  
Естественно, при таких условиях мальчик будет в каждой бочке затычкой!  
Уж займитесь, очень прошу. Помните, - родительские обязанности неразрывно связаны с родительскими правами.  
Ни на что я не намекаю, господин Уолкер, я прямо говорю. Вы поймите, они для меня все как родные, зайчики мои. Я ж только добра жела…  
Ну вот и зачем было трубку швырять?  
Сумасшедший какой-то.


End file.
